Hidden Tesla/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Lay a deadly trap with the Hidden Tesla! Our Wizards have trapped a storm cloud into each of these sneaky towers. When an enemy walks or flies close enough, the tower springs up and fries it using the power of Electrickery!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The hidden tesla is similar to a spring trap or bomb, being that it stays hidden and only appears when a ground or air unit gets close. However, unlike a trap, it does not have to be repurchased after being deployed. **The hidden tesla is unlocked at town hall level 7. **A major source of confusion for the hidden tesla is that while it has a range of 7, it has a trigger range of 5. **The Hidden Tesla WILL NOT appear unless the enemy units come within its 5-tile trigger range. The only exception to this rule is that hidden teslas will reveal themselves once a base has incurred at least 50% damage, as they must be destroyed, along with all other buildings, in order to achieve 3 stars. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The main advantage of the Hidden Tesla is that it is a surprise.Capitalize on that. A well placed Hidden Tesla can wreak havoc on an attacker's attack strategy. Don't make it so that the village only has as many 2x2 open spaces as it has Hidden Teslas, as this makes it obvious where they are located. Instead, try to make sure that there are a few different places where Hidden Teslas could be lurking. Also be cautious when upgrading the Hidden Tesla as this will reveal its location to future attackers. Combat this by moving it's location during the upgrade period. *'Offensive Strategy' **Look for obvious places where a Hidden Tesla might be located and avoid them. Hidden Teslas will only activate when troops come close to them. If one happens to trigger, keep in mind that it has a low range. Avoid deploying more troops near it if possible. If a hidden tesla is placed outside the no-place zone (the red zone) you still can't drop the troops there however the red area will not show. If a Hidden Tesla is destroyed outside the no-drop zone you can place your troops on top of the broken Tesla. This is useful if the hidden tesla is right next to a town hall. ---- *'Trivia' **The Hidden Tesla gets its name and appearance from the tesla coil which was invented by the scientist Nikola Tesla. **Putting a Tesla on a deployment space makes it an invalid area. This causes much confusion to players who have yet to unlock the Tesla. If destroyed, units can now deploy in the previously invalid area **A lightning spell cannot harm a tesla if it has not yet been revealed **Hidden Tesla undergo big visual changes at levels 4. **Hidden Tesla is the only defense that doesn't have a new update upgrade. **Giants and balloons will not target a Tesla until it's revealed. **Hidden Tesla can be spawned onto, if it is in a 3x3 square. Placing a troop into the spawn hole will cause the Hidden Tesla to pop up and start attacking. Category:Defenses Category:Buildings Category:Anti-air